


Springwater Memories, Lasting Scars

by vintagesucc



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Darkness, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesucc/pseuds/vintagesucc
Summary: After being drafted into Hyrule's most terrifying war of the century, Link finds himself in the middle of a conflict where both sides are deeply rooted in evil intent. Now he must aid the princess in stopping this war for good, and ending the reign of one of Hyrule's darkest enemies. Will they be able to save both kingdoms and it's people? And will they be able to face the terrifying truths within themselves?





	Springwater Memories, Lasting Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic on AO3! I hope you like it, I'll attempt to add more parts if it gets lots of love. please note the tags... the story gets pretty dark later in.

The Faron Spring had always been Link's safe haven.

 

        Ever since he could remember, he had always hid at the spring when he needed to be alone. He would sit at the edge of the glistening waters, listening to the sounds of the heart of the Faron Woods, and admiring the long forgotten remnants of the Faron Shrine, built in the old days. He had come to the assumption that this spring had slipped from the minds of the people, as it appeared that nobody other than him had visited it in centuries. So it caught him off guard when on one of his visits, he came upon a young Zora standing in the middle of the spring.

        That Zora child, seemingly the same age as Link, has been his friend ever since. Revealing himself as the one and only Prince Sidon of the Zoras, he too travelled to the spring every few nights to spend time with his newly founded friend, and they spent their childhoods dreaming of each other. Their laughter could be heard ringing through the forest, and in the sacred spring of Faron, and a bond was forged that would change both of their lives forever. On his last day in the village before being sent off as a soldier to fight in the newly born war that had formed between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, Link spent the entire time at the spring with his fishy friend. As he gazed at the other male, his heart grew heavy with sorrow… and something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

        "I'm going to miss you, Link." Sidon's voice broke his train of thought. The Zora was sitting next to him, and though they had been the same height when they met, Sidon was now at least a foot taller than him. He put his hand on Link's shoulder and Link felt like the entire world's population of butterflies was flying around like a tornado in his stomach.

        "I promise I'll come back!" Link gave his friend a playful shove to break the tension. "I'm only sixteen, I have forever to come and visit you."

        Sidon snorted and pushed him into the water. "Don't mess with me short stuff, I'm like twice your si-" his sentence was interrupted by a faceful of watery sand that the hylian had slugged at him. Link's cackling laughter was quickly cut off when the Zora tackled him. As the laughter faded from both of them, they realized now that they were both breathless, drenched, and only an inch from each other's faces.

        Sidon was the first to break the silence between them. "Do you ever wonder if some laws are wrong?" He paused. "Sometimes I feel like there's some sort of spell over us, and all we need is a kiss to break it forever. But we're both boys, so that's wrong… right?"

        Link froze. Sidon was always a straightforward person, he never bothered to beat around the bush when it came to these topics. But he had to be joking… right? "I'm pretty sure a kiss doesn't count," Link half joked.

        "Then can I kiss you?" Sidon whispered, looking straight into Link's eyes. Link felt his heartbeat accelerate to impossible speeds as Sidon leaned down. He squeezed his eyes shut, and the only thing he could feel was the Zora's breath on his lips. Sidon paused before straightening up on top of him, and when Link opened his eyes he thought he could see tears on the other boy's cheeks.

        "S-sidon…" Link swallowed and grabbed his arm. "It's okay… I feel the same way." He looked away shamefully. "I've pushed my feelings for you down for as long as I can remember, Sidon. I mean it is a death wish to be together, isn't it?"

        Sidon leaned down again, his face as close to Link's as possible without touching. "I would gladly die to be with you." He touched Link's face gently. "If it stays in this spring, who is going to know? Only Faron I suppose. May I at least kiss you before you go Link? And when you get back I'll be here, waiting to see you again." Link nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the Zora's warm lips meet his. But a kiss could never make up for years of buried love, and that one simple kiss shared between Link and Sidon turned became much more intimate as the Zora's hands explored Link's face, hair, and the rest of his body. After what felt like a millennia, they finally parted.

        "I have to go now Sidon." Link held back his tears as he sat up. "Promise you'll be here?"

        "I promise." Sidon embraced his newly founded lover tightly. "Promise me you won't die out there link… please?"

        "I promise."


End file.
